


在一个夏天

by Kay_Pluto



Series: 灯火通铭|小狐狸 [2]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Pluto/pseuds/Kay_Pluto
Summary: 泽哥把落水的小狐狸捡回家了





	在一个夏天

师铭泽在夏天遇到胡文煊。  
是朋友开的店。他原本很少去那种鱼龙混杂的地方，太吵了，他不喜欢，那次跟去纯粹是卖个面子。然后他在舞台上看见了胡文煊。  
男孩柔软的腰线藏在宽松的丝质衬衫下，随着他夸张的动作显出一点轮廓。即使画着浓重的眼线，头发染成略显成熟的栗色，师铭泽还是一眼就看出来那是个“男孩”。隐藏在精致妆容下的男孩应该还不到二十岁，师铭泽饶有兴趣地看着他跳完一支舞，颇为熟练地对着台下抛出一个飞吻，捡起地上的外套反手架在肩上绕回后台。朋友见他感兴趣，在经理过来的时候随口问了一句。来兼职的大学生，那就不是他这儿的人。师铭泽晃晃酒杯没说话，脸上也看不出什么，这事就算这么过去了。  
再见到胡文煊还是在那家店外。师铭泽找朋友办点事，车从地下开上来才发现雨下得倾盆，不知道什么时候开始的。他启动前挡风玻璃的雨刮器，打了下方向盘瞥见旁边灯下面好像蹲了个人，竟然是那天跳舞的那个学生。鬼使神差的，他看着角落湿透了的男孩，隔着雨幕喊了一句：“上车！”雨下得太大，师铭泽想他没听见也就算了，但蹲在地上的男孩抬头往他的方向看了看，竟然真的向这边跑来。风转了个方向，密集的雨点很快打进来。师铭泽单手搭在方向盘上，慢慢升起车窗。男孩穿过白蒙蒙的雨，像一只湿淋淋的奶猫钻进后座。“谢谢！”男孩开口，声音意外的有点甜；或许是眼神出卖了师铭泽转瞬即逝的一点讶异，男孩露出一个局促的笑容，“我以前……见过你。”哦，师铭泽收回视线，中间他又来过几次，有一回还没上包厢直接坐在楼下吧台；很难说是不是为了他，但是被他看见也不奇怪。“你叫什么？”“胡文煊，火宣的煊。”名字挺好听的，师铭泽又看了眼后视镜，男孩缩在角落里，像是怕自己弄湿坐垫。“哪个学校？我送你回宿舍。”胡文煊听见他的话惊讶地瞪大眼睛，好像还有些失落似的：“门禁过了……”“……”师铭泽显然没想到这茬儿，趁着红灯又看了他一眼。“你如果，”他清清嗓子，“如果没地方住的话，要不要来我家？”“好啊。”男孩笑了，眼睛眯起来的样子像只狐狸。


End file.
